


【KR/SV】过度依赖

by vmsgren



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmsgren/pseuds/vmsgren





	【KR/SV】过度依赖

#又名：男友和弟弟斗智斗勇的日常

#伪？德国骨科 所以还是慎

#我求自己好好做个人 所以尽量克制 还是德芬赢 相信我

 

 

虽然2017的总冠军悬念已于上一站终结，或者说其实更早，但巴西站的结果对于法拉利的车组与车手而言还是不错的。扫一扫上一站的阴霾，他们需要的是接受现实并重新回归到那句熟悉的“展望明年”，总归是好的信号，不是吗。

 

当然，也许领奖台上的芬兰人让你没法看出他有多少情绪起伏，可此时敲响队友房门的他看起来就兴奋多了。

 

刚泡完澡，仔细地把头发上和渗进颈窝里的香槟洗掉的Sebastian裹着浴袍打开了门，还未发出邀请，便被这位不太礼貌的客人粗暴地一把推到身旁的墙上，并驾轻就熟地用脚推上了房门。Sebastian轻声叫痛，幸好墙壁上覆了一层柔软的绒布材质墙纸。他圈上Kimi的脖子，稍向后仰，让面前的人更轻松地吻上他刚洗干净的耳后与颈窝————庆祝时刻。

 

Sebastian被压倒在套间的床上，他轻咬住Kimi的耳垂，调皮的舌头扫过耳廓，“心情不错，huh？” 正在练习一只手解浴袍的芬兰人挑了挑眉，便堵上他的嘴。现在不太想听他除了该发出的声音以外的任何话，另一只手探进浴袍里，才发现他里面什么也没穿。Kimi扬起嘴角，上一站后，为了照顾这个人情绪，这两周都尽量让他一个人待着，看来这段时间里等不及的人可不止是自己。

 

就在伸手想去拿床头的润滑剂时，枕边Sebastian的手机不合时宜响起，Kimi不耐烦地顺手按掉，再用另一只手按住身下的人摸索着想去抓手机的手，  
  
“不要分心”

  
Sebastian乖乖收回手，光溜溜的两只腿挂上Kimi的腰。“那有人最好动作快点”

  
Kimi将沾上足够乳状液体的手指探进他时，这才回答他，“但按照惯例，恐怕待会你会哭着求我慢一点”，Sebastian在他手指的动作和耳边声音的双重刺激下颤抖着发出克制的呻吟声。

  
  
Antti就在此时敲响了房门，Seb紧张地稍稍推开面前的人，示意他暂停。被打断的Kimi不满地加了一根手指，Seb轻呼出声并顿时红了脸，他还没有厚脸皮到想让自己体能师听见自己此时的声音。

  
  
Kimi看他窘迫的样子，只能停了动作示意他快点打发掉门外的人。

  
“Seb，Fabian在楼下，现在要上来找你”

  
  
行了，Kimi翻了个白眼，又是他弟弟。

  
不出芬兰人所料，Sebastian马上推开自己并用他那双让人没法拒绝的，已经有些潮湿的眼睛央求地看过来，“我得下去Kimi…不能让他来敲门，就一会，一小会，我保证安排好他就回来。”

  
这是被他弟弟打断的第几次约会，Kimi已经记不清了。一旦Fabian出现，不管在围场还是私下，只要不在赛道上。Seb总是可以抛开一切手头的事情去安顿弟弟，这里的事情包括和技师开例会，还有，和自己上床上到一半。

  
  
“你去吧，不用回来了” Kimi抽出手指，故作冷淡地说。他饶有兴趣地看着Sebastian顿时显得有点慌张，“不然我帮你……”说着翻身起来乖乖地就把脑袋往下移，来到自己两腿之间。Kimi叹气，轻轻抓着他的头发让他抬起头，“算了，去吧，在这等你”

  
Sebastian确定了他没生气之后凑上去吧唧亲了他一口便准备穿浴袍下楼，被床上的人叫住。Kimi下来拿过自己的外套给Sebastian套上，“晚上冷”。

也不要穿成这样到处跑。

  
  
这件外套对于Seb来说起码大了两个号，被裹在宽宽大大衣服里面的德国人看起来蠢兮兮的又十分可爱。Kimi替他扣到最上面的一个纽扣，看了看，又解开一个，这才满意地让他出了门。

  
  
Fabian看到Sebastian的第一眼，原本想好的恭喜他分冠的话就抛在了脑后。看起来慌慌张张下楼的哥哥，头发乱乱的，似乎穿着别人的衣服，不合身，很碍眼。他们刚刚在做什么？下一秒，Sebastian衣领边锁骨上刚好露出的新鲜吻痕就解释了这一问题。

  
  
所以当Sebastian过来拥抱他时他也显得兴致不太高，衣服上明显不是自己熟悉的哥哥的味道。但Sebastian没有察觉Fabian的情绪变化。

  
  
“我给你办入住，明天跟我们一起去意大利一趟，再一起回家。”

  
“我想和你住”

  
  
Sebastian愣住了，

  
  
“套间多一个人也没关系的对吧，我们好久没一起住了”

  
Seb心中暗暗叫苦，当然不行。套间多一个人是没关系，多两个人也许也没关系，但当多的这两个人，是互相看不太惯对方的他的男友和弟弟，关系就大了。Fabian并不知道两人关系，或者他多多少少猜到一点，但至少自己没有和他挑明说过。  
  
  
此刻他面临两种选择。拒绝远道而来的弟弟，或是让兴致正浓的男友从自己房里走人。哪一个看起来都不太明智，他脑海里突然想起了上次他因为Fabian放Kimi鸽子时，Kimi对他说的话,

  
“Seb，如果你坚持不跟他说清我们的关系，那就学会平衡与你弟弟和我相处的时间，还有，教会他不该对他哥哥有不正常的占有欲。”

  
他又想起刚刚揉着自己头发，给自己披上衣服，说等自己的男友，还是艰难地做出了决定。

  
“Fab，还是给你单独开一间房，今晚我得...”

  
  
“今晚他得把时间留给我”，突然出现的Kimi打断了他试图编造的不知什么一定不可信理由。  
  
  
Sebastian和Fabian瞬间同时朝他瞪大了双眼，Kimi看着这两人整齐划一的表情，有点哭笑不得，不愧是亲兄弟。

  
  
“Seb，我觉得现在是个很好的机会，向Fabian正式介绍一下我们的关系，你觉得呢？”Kimi自然地搂上他的腰，加大了手上的力气，他想让Sebastian知道自己是认真地在建议。

  
  
Fabian感受到了来自哥哥队友的敌意，他们很早之前就认识。最初他只是十分尊敬Kimi，因为知道他是优秀的车手，是哥哥围场里最好的朋友，是在家里的餐桌上Sebastian提起频率最高的人。但这样的尊敬在两年前他看到芬兰人和自己哥哥在P房角落亲密地拥吻时，转化成了嫉妒，和类似于小时候被邻居家小孩抢走最爱的玩具时的愤怒。

  
他听不进去Sebastian此刻小心翼翼又一脸忐忑地跟自己说些什么，只是闷闷地点头，说“我早就知道了”。  
  
Sebastian欣慰又有点担心地摸了摸他的脑袋，跟Kimi说把他先送回房。

  
Kimi看着两人离开的背影，稍稍松了口气。终于解决了一个问题——跟男友的亲弟弟吃无名醋绝对不是他的作风，但是已经快有Sebastian高的少年这几年给他的感觉绝对不只是依赖哥哥的弟弟而已。

  
  
去年夏休和Sebastian在一起出海度假时，Fabian在他们到达的第二天便给他哥哥发信息说自己比赛受了伤，想让Sebastian回去陪他。他一路安慰慌张的Sebastian，取消度假计划，陪他赶回家中，才发现这位男友最疼爱的“懂事乖巧”的弟弟只是手臂破了皮，看到哥哥回来便扑过去，把Sebastian牢牢圈住，并挑衅地看着自己，像是在宣告一次胜利。

  
  
Sebastian不想太早告诉他自己和Kimi的关系，他的理由是Fabian还小，需要一个过程让他理解和接受。其实Kimi知道他是怕Fabian难过。

  
Kimi曾严肃地提醒Sebastian注意Fabian对他的感情，Sebastian其实也思考了许多。从小到大，Fabian总是说，哥哥是他心中最优秀的赛车手；即使父母不希望Fabian在他之后再从事赛车相关职业，他也坚持要开始这条路，想“离哥哥更近一点”；平时会嘲笑他的剪刀手很蠢，但赢下比赛之后也会比和哥哥一样的剪刀手；让Sebastian手把手教他签名，要和他一样风格的签名；也会在自己曾经调侃着问他有没有女朋友时突然生气地结束话题并走开;让他来自己的庆功宴时如果有Kimi在，他也总是不满地拒绝。

  
  
他只是还分不清亲情和过度依赖。Sebastian安慰自己，多给他一些时间。所以坦白自己和Kimi关系这件事就一拖再拖。  
  
  
今天总算说出了口，心理上多多少少轻松了一些的Sebastian把Fabian安顿进刚开的房间，刚想离开就被Fabian从背后撒娇般地抱住。

  
  
“哥哥有了男朋友就不要我了”

本来应该是可怜巴巴的一句话，Sebastian听着弟弟的严肃甚至带点威胁的语气，反倒像是在向自己施压。有点心疼又有点慌张地转身回抱住Fabian，轻拍他的背说，怎么会呢。

  
“我特地一结束车队测试，就飞过来想陪你一起庆祝分冠”  
  
“你们比赛周都待在一起，可是我和哥哥最近都没有见几次。”

“其实我就想像小时候一样，睡前我们可以聊聊天，你会教我一些比赛的技巧...”

  
  
Sebastian被Fabian说得开始心软，好像自己也确实很想念那时候的时光了。

  
  
“上场比赛结束之后我没来得及安慰你，你是不是生气才不让我跟你住...”

 

………………  
  
Sebastian最终还是脱下了男朋友的外套，陪着弟弟坐回了沙发上，并拿出手机写了删，删了写，终于心虚地发出了一条短信。

  
  
那边Sebastian的房间里，还在得意于今天自己的外套和纽扣心机的芬兰人开了一瓶红酒，耐心地等人回来。  
  
等待的过程中他突然有点不爽，因为他突然意识到自己一直倒是在费尽力气和一个小鬼争宠。

  
手机此时连续响起了两声新信息提醒。

  
  
一条来自他的男友。  
  
“对不起Kimi，明晚再陪你，我保证”

 

一条来自男友的弟弟——鬼知道他是怎么有自己号码的。

  
“✌️”

  
  
——————不仅一直在跟一个小鬼争宠，还总是输。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# 我说了德芬会赢吗？别信我


End file.
